


I'll Make You Believe Again

by gabby227



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Anal Sex, Begging, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Casual Sex, Come Eating, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Experienced Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Sexual Content, Hale Family Feels, Jock Stiles, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Nerd Derek, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stilinski Family Feels, Top Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, but very minor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabby227/pseuds/gabby227
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski doesn't do relationships. After several that ended badly, he just doesn't see the point anymore. But when Derek Hale bets Stiles that he can't go six months with sleeping with the same person monogamously without falling in love with them, Stiles jumps on that bet. After all, he lives for proving people wrong. However, can he really go the six months of the bet without falling in love with Derek, or will he fall in love anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Emma's fault. When I asked her what she thought of the idea, she told me to DO IT, so that's really how the story was born. I want to thank her, plus Flo and Rachael for helping me beta this piece, and for helping me with the ideas.
> 
> This **is** a fuck buddy to lovers story, so there **will** be sex. It's rated Explicit for a reason.
> 
> I don't write on a schedule or with deadlines, so I'm going to be updating when I can, but I can't promise when that is going to be. I just need you to be patient with me. And comments & con/crit are always welcomed and appreciated. I'm new to writing Sterek, so any comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> **EDIT/DISCLAIMER: Yes, I know this is the same concept as my Derek/Lydia story The Bet. But it's not the same story. Things are going to be different because it's a different pairing, and there's going to be things here that weren't in there, and vice versa. But it's MY work. I wanted to give the story a Sterek twist, because I think it would work so well with them. If you don't like that, then DON'T read this.**

Stiles Stilinski didn't do relationships.

He hadn't done them since his senior year of high school, when he decided he was tired of getting fucked over by the people that he liked. He had put so much time and effort into relationships, but it turned out people just didn't care about Stiles the way he cared about them. He was tired of giving his all when people didn't care about him enough to do the same.

Just because Stiles didn't date, though, did _not_ mean he didn't have sex. Stiles _loved_ sex, okay? After losing his virginity at sixteen, Stiles discovered that he was a very sexual person, and while he wasn't shameless, he didn't think that liking sex was anything to be ashamed of. It wasn't long before everyone knew that if you wanted a good fuck, you went to Stiles. He could show you a good time, as long as you didn't get attached. He'd fuck you, and he'd take care of your needs, but falling in love? No, thank you.

When they started college, Scott had tried to talk Stiles into having another relationship. _Just one, Stiles_ , Scott had told him. _You're in college now, and things are going to be different. People are going to be different._

So Stiles gave dating another shot. But then he found out that college kids were just as heartless as high school ones, and decided he wasn't going to put himself out there ever again. He just wasn't going to get hurt again.

Sure, love existed for people like Scott, who had been with Allison since their sophomore year of high school, or even for Lydia, who'd been dating Jackson even longer than that. But Stiles found out a long time ago that there was _no such thing_ as a happily ever after.

At least, not for him.

-x-

Danny groaned as Stiles relaxed his mouth, shifting so he could take him deeper. Anybody who'd ever slept with Stiles knew his favorite part of sex was giving blowjobs. Sure, he liked receiving them, but he liked giving them more. He loved the fact that, even though he was the one on his knees, he was the one in control. He was the one who was in charge. The one who got to decide when, or even _if_ , someone got to come. Edging, in particular, was Stiles' favorite.

Hollowing out his cheeks, he started bobbing his head in earnest and Danny reached out, gasping, clutching at Stiles' hair, pulling roughly. Stiles loved it when they were rough with him. He had a hard time getting off on the slow and sweet stuff - that kind of shit was for Hollywood - but when they were rough with him, _God_ , it was so much better. It made him hard like nothing else.

"Fuck, so good," Danny moaned out, pulling at Stiles' hair again. Stiles let out a moan of his own as he continued to suck, wet and sloppy, just like Danny liked.

"Pull off, Stiles," Danny gasped urgently, "or I'm gonna come. I'm not ready to come yet." Stiles pretended to consider it - because he was nothing if not an asshole - before licking a stripe up Danny's cock one more time before getting off his knees to kiss him. Their tongues slid together and Stiles moaned into it.

Stiles didn't really want to kiss, though. He was prepped and plugged and ready to go.

Reaching into the table beside the couch, Danny pulled out the lube, smirking before twisting Stiles' plug slowly, pulling it out. Stiles groaned as Danny slicked up his fingers, opening him up. He was already wet, slick, but Danny always liked to make sure. He was one of the most attentive lovers Stiles had ever had, and he really appreciated that about him.

Once Stiles was ready, Danny rolled a condom down his length, slicking it up, and waited for Stiles to position himself above him.

Stiles slid down on his length slowly, groaning as Danny finally filled him; it just felt so damn good. While Stiles was a fan of topping, he also really loved the sensation of being filled. He could never get enough.

After giving himself a moment, he started moving, riding Danny earnestly, knowing exactly how to make Danny writhe underneath him. Leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss, Stiles smirked as Danny's breath stuttered and his hands flew to Stiles' waist.

"Shit, so good," Stiles breathed, breaking the kiss, earning a bitten off moan from Danny. "You feel so fucking good inside of me."

"Please tell me you're close," Danny grit out, reaching up, starting to stroke Stiles' cock in time with each thrust, planting his feet firmly on the floor as Stiles started riding him harder.

"So, so close," Stiles said, frowning and smacking Danny's hand away, taking himself in his hand, stroking faster. It was better that way; getting himself off was always better. Letting out a strained "Fuck," he spilled over his hand, grinning when Danny lost it, coming almost immediately after him.

Giving himself a few minutes to breathe, Stiles watched as Danny took Stiles' fingers in his mouth, cleaning the come off of them, and Stiles could feel his cock trying to get hard again. Fucking refractory period.

After a few moments, he got up and heard Danny throw the condom towards the wastebasket as he started to get dressed.

"You going to Laura's party tonight?" Danny asked, taking a few breaths, as he took a drink of the water from the bottle that was on the end table.

Stiles nodded, throwing his shirt on. "Yeah. I wasn't sure if I wanted to or not, but Lydia asked me to be there. You know I can't disappoint her."

Danny laughed. "You've always had a soft spot for her. But she has the right idea. Everyone knows that your party isn't a success unless Stiles Stilinski shows up." Danny reached over to the other side of the couch to gather up his own clothes. "I swear to God, Stiles, it's like they follow you around like you're the fucking messiah or something."

Stiles laughed, "Yeah, I guess. It isn't my fault, though."

There were a few moments of silence before Danny said, "As much fun as this thing we have is, I've decided I want to ask Isaac out. Is that going to bother you?"

Stiles shook his head, "You know that I want you to be happy, dude. If you and Isaac get together, then great. I'd be happy for the both of you."

Danny nodded, "Cool."

Danny knew what didn't need to be said. Everyone knew that if you were in a relationship, Stiles wouldn't fuck you. He may have slept around and he may have had casual sex, but he refused to break up relationships or help anyone cheat. Even he had standards, okay? And while he slept with people who were in open relationships, it wasn't something he did often.

After he was dressed, Stiles looked at Danny before running his fingers through his hair. "I'm going to kiss you one last time. Is that okay?"

Danny nodded, and Stiles broke out into a grin before leaning down and capturing Danny's lips. Danny was such a good kisser, and Stiles loved kissing him. Well, kissing was an activity that Stiles liked all together, but he liked kissing Danny because he was just so damn responsive.

Breaking the kiss, Stiles looked at Danny. "I need to go. I promised Laura I'd help her set up."

"Okay," Danny said. "It's been fun, Stilinski."

"Yeah, it definitely has. And if Isaac says no, you're always welcome to look me up for some more fun."

"I'll definitely do that," Danny laughed.

-x-

Stiles had known the Hales for a long time. Being from Beacon Hills, a small town where everyone knew everyone, of course he knew them. He was in the same grade as Cora and Malia, after all. But when he was sixteen, Scott was bitten by a rogue alpha, and Talia had taken them under her wing and accepted both of them into her pack. Stiles had always felt like, because he was human, he wouldn't be welcomed, but Talia had sat him down and explained that human members of a wolf pack are extremely vital members - they helped the wolves hold onto their humanity.

It had been a long time since Talia had taken a beta into her pack that wasn't family, but since Beacon Hills fell under Hale Territory - which meant it was her responsibility to protect and care for the land - she had extended the invitation for Scott to join their pack. At first, it was weird for them, but they soon started to learn how to trust one another and learned how to function as a whole. Stiles had always thought it was a little strange, the way that wolf packs worked; they weren't necessarily family, not always, but they functioned like one.

Very quickly, Talia became like a second mother to both Scott and Stiles. Even though he and Melissa had grown close after Claudia's passing when he was young, being around Talia and the rest of the pack was just like being around an extension of his own family. It just felt _right_.

What he _didn't_ like about being a part of the Hale pack, however, was Derek. Sure, Derek was hot as hell, but he was smart - a lot smarter than Stiles - and that made him act like he knew everything. Stiles hung around with Laura and Cora the most, with them becoming close friends quickly. Derek, however - Stiles didn't care for him. He didn't care for the way he flaunted his intelligence, and maybe he didn't do it on purpose, but it grated on Stiles' nerves, and got old really fast.

The three Hale siblings and Malia had all ended up renting a house together. When the pack had decided to go to college, they had all applied to UC Berkeley and got in. They didn't want to split up to go to college, and Beacon Hills was only about four hours away, so they got their independence without being _too_ far away. But since they got along really well with one another and decided it'd just be easier to share the living space, and split the cost. They all had jobs and so it wasn't a hardship to afford the rent. As Stiles drove the Jeep to the house the younger Hales shared with one another, he got lost in his thoughts.

It happened every now and again. Since getting older, his ADHD had gotten better, but he still had his bad days. And with Danny bringing up his wanting to date Isaac, Stiles' mind was venturing to a place that he didn't want it to, but he couldn't help it.

His very last relationship, the one he'd had when he first entered college, had been a nightmare. He had thought she was safe, considering he had known Heather since they were in diapers. Their mothers had been best friends, so they were around one another quite a bit when they were kids, and even after his mother died, Heather and her mom still came around to see him and his dad every once in a while. He figured it was safe, that _she'd_ be safe. He figured if he could trust anyone with his heart, it'd be her.

Boy, was he ever wrong. They went on a few dates, he'd gotten attached, and then after they'd had sex a few times, she told him that while it'd been fun, she just wasn't the relationship type. She'd explained to him, of course, _It's not you, it's me_ , but that was the oldest line in the book. And even though it was the oldest line in the book, it still made Stiles feel like shit.

It had been then, all the while feeling down on himself and feeling heartbroken, that he'd decided there was no such thing as _true love_. True love was just some fairy tale bullshit that was made up to sell books and movies to those sappy romantic types. But Stiles knew better.

As he parked the Jeep, cutting the engine, he stayed sitting there for a moment. He had gotten himself all worked up just thinking about Heather, and he needed a moment to calm himself down before he went into a house full of werewolves who could smell everything he was feeling. He took a few deep breaths, trying to steady his nerves, and when he felt his heart stop thudding so fast in his chest, he pushed open the Jeep door and made his way up and into the house.

Cora was in the living room messing around with sound equipment, and Malia was helping her when he looked into the arched doorway. He heard Laura call from the kitchen to the left, "Stiles? Is that you?"

He spun to face the doorway, and popped his head around the frame, grin already plastered in place. "One and the same."

"I thought you'd never get here," Laura said, wiping her hands off on a dishtowel. "What took you so long?" 

Stiles made a face, and checked the clock on the wall. "It's five o'clock, Laur," he said. She nodded.

"I know," she said, walking over to the counter to start preparing something else, "but the party starts at six. And you know some people don't know how to tell time and will show up early, which means they'll be here soon. I gotta make sure everything is ready before then."

Stiles nodded, "Definitely."

Laura took one whiff of the air and then smiled at him. "How was Danny?"

Stiles just laughed. A lot like him, Laura had no shame. She was very open and honest about sex, and even though it made some people nervous to be around her, Stiles embraced it. It was nice to be around someone that seemed to really understand him and didn't judge.

"It was great, Laur," Stiles said. It was then that he heard the groan come from the living room.

"Seriously, Stiles? I don't think we need a play by play of your sexcapades," Cora yelled. Stiles just laughed.

"Well, at least let me help you, Laura," Stiles said, changing the subject. "I can help you set everything up so it's all ready when you are."

"Great," Laura said. "That would be simply amazing."

Stiles nodded, "Well, then, let's get started."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a fast update, but I don't know how fast the next update will come. I already had these two chapters written so that's why I'm updating this thing again. We'll just have to see.
> 
> Again, many thanks to my beta and any comments & con/crit are welcome!

"You look way more sober than you should," Malia said to Stiles as she plopped down on the couch beside him, a half-empty beer in her hand. "Why are you sitting here, anyway? I figured you'd be up, trying to arrange a booty call for the night."

Stiles laughed at Malia's comment. Whenever she was close to getting drunk, her mouth ran away from her, and he still thought that it was one of the most adorable things about her. They'd had a thing - fooling around together whenever they were bored - for a while, but once she started dating Kira, he had stepped back. They still remained pretty close friends, though.

Stiles shrugged. "I don't know, Mia," he said, using her childhood nickname. "Nobody here is really catching my eye tonight."

"Good," Laura said from behind them, startling Stiles and making him jump. He hadn't even realized she was back there until she spoke.

"Goddamn it, Laura, make some fucking noise or something!" Stiles exclaimed, whipping his head around to look over his shoulder. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry," Laura said casually. "But if nobody's really caught your eye, then you need to go and get Derek. Drag my brother out of his room physically if you have to, but he promised he'd make an appearance."

"Laura, your brother is, like, two hundred pounds of pure muscle," Stiles said. "There's no way in hell I'd be able to force him to do anything he doesn't want to do."

"Fine," Laura said flippantly. "Then figure out something else. Just get him down here."

"Laura," Stiles whined, flopping back against the couch, "can't you do that yourself?"

"Stiles, this is my party, and, as a respectable host, I've gotta be down here," she said, faking an air of class. "And I know you and Derek don't exactly get along, but I think he'll come down here if you ask him. So, please?"

Stiles grumbled a bit, shoving himself up and off the couch. "You owe me, Laura. You owe me big time," he grumbled as he went towards the stairs leading to Derek's room.

He knocked on the door and heard the muffled voice. "Go away, Laura. I'm not in the fucking mood."

Stiles pushed open the door anyway, and saw Derek lounging on his bed, _To Kill a Mockingbird_ open in his lap. He walked in the room, over towards the bed, and just looked at Derek for a good minute.

"This is how you choose to spend a Saturday night?" Stiles asked, brow raised, almost like he couldn't believe it. "Tucked away, by yourself, with a book?"

"It's a good book," Derek said, not bothering to look up from the words on the page.

"Yeah, but there's a party going on downstairs," Stiles said, incredulously. "Some people actually go out and socialize on a Saturday night."

"So why are you up here, and not down there, picking out your next victim?" Derek asked. Stiles just stood there for a moment, dumbfounded.

"You got a problem with me, dude?" Stiles asked. "Why? What did I ever do to you?"

"I don't have a problem with you at all, Stiles," Derek said, turning the page. "I just don't think that you do it right."

"What do you mean by that?" Stiles asked, brows furrowing.

"Relationships. I don't think you do it right," Derek said, shaking his head lightly.

Stiles scoffed, taking a seat next to Derek on the bed, "I mean, I'm genuinely interested now."

"I just mean," Derek paused, staring pointedly at where Stiles was sitting. "You sleep with everybody. But you're doing it wrong. I mean, do you remain monogamous to any of those people?"

Stiles shook his head, "Why should I? They don't remain monogamous to me."

"Do you know what the problem is with you, Stilinski?" Derek asked, marking his place in the book and then closing it, setting it down on the nightstand next to the bed. When Stiles just shrugged, Derek turned so his body was facing Stiles more directly. "The problem with you is that you don't realize how much better sex is when there's feelings involved."

"I think you're full of shit," Stiles said with a scoff, shaking his head, pushing up off the bed and starting towards the door. "Not everybody needs _feelings_."

"Seriously, though," Derek called out, stopping Stiles in his tracks, "I bet you wouldn't last six months just fucking the same person, monogamously, without falling in love with them. I don't think you'd be able to do it, with the way you've shut yourself off from it, at this point it wouldn't take much."

Stiles gave Derek a thoughtful look over his shoulder, his mind whirling. Then, with an eyebrow raised, he asked, "What do I get if I win?"

"Huh?" Derek asked, obviously not expecting that answer from Stiles. 

"Well, it's not a real bet if there's no wagers, is it?" Stiles walked back over towards the bed, looming over Derek's seated figure. "So I bet _you_ , Hale, that I could manage those six months and then some. I don't do feelings; everybody knows that."

Derek looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "You want to lose so badly, fine. What do you want if you win?"

"Your Camaro," Stiles said automatically, not even taking time to think of anything else. He'd had his eye on that car for too fucking long, and he'd never be able to afford one of his own. Not in this lifetime, anyway. "When I win, I want that."

Derek took a moment to think about it before nodding. "Yeah, okay. I bet you can't go six months without fucking anyone else, but me, without falling in love. And I'll stake my car on it."

"You took that bet way too easily," Stiles said, skeptical, sitting back down. "How come?"

"Because I know I'm gonna win," Derek said, a cocky smirk on his face, reaching for his book again. "I'm not in any real danger of losing my baby."

"What do you want - wait a minute," Stiles said, reeling back, something just clicking with him. "Why's it gotta be you?"

"How else am I going to know whether or not you stick to it?" Derek asked, not bothering to look at him as he opened his book back to the previous page. "That's the bet, Stiles. Take it or leave it."

Stiles thought about it for a moment. While it was true; Derek was pack, and it was never a good idea to get involved with pack, especially with a bet like this, Stiles was tempted. It was a slippery slope, and Stiles couldn't do anything to jeopardize his relationships within the pack, but at the same time, Derek was hot. He hid it all underneath the cardigans he wore, and the books that he carried around, but he was a very attractive guy. And part of Stiles wondered what Derek would be like in bed. He had a simplicity about him that Stiles could appreciate, but he wasn't stupid enough to mistake it for naivety. They always said it was the quiet ones you had to watch out for, and Stiles wondered if that applied to Derek.

After thinking it over for a few minutes, Stiles was confident in himself enough to go for it, so he nodded once. "Sure. I mean, I'm not going to lose, so why the hell not? What do you want if you win?" Stiles quickly pointed at Derek, his face showing determination. "And that's a huge if, buddy."

"You, washing the Camaro, inside and out, every weekend for a month," Derek said, "because I know you're not going to win, so I'm not in danger of losing it."

Stiles decided to ignore that last comment. His mind was made up, though, so he stuck out his hand, "I accept."

Derek reached out and they shook hands. A moment of silence passed with their hands still clasped together, and the awkward tension in the room mounted, like neither of them were very sure of where to go from here. Settling on ignoring the awkward silence, Stiles shamelessly let his eyes roam up and down Derek's body. Stiles made a sound, voice caught in his throat, and took another moment to take in Derek's form before looking up and catching his eye.

"My eyes are up here," Derek said, the tip of his ears starting to burn and flush pink. Stiles smirked, running the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip.

"I know that," he said, raising his eyebrow suggestively, "but the bet means that I can do this now."

Derek nodded, "Very true. But the bet also means that I can do this now, too." And he leaned in, closer, lightly pulling Stiles' hand that was still caught in his grasp, giving Stiles every opportunity to push him away before he captured Stiles' lips with his own. Stiles didn't pull away and he didn't push Derek away, either. As their tongues danced together, Stiles felt some of the tension in Derek's shoulders ease away, and he heard Derek make a content noise deep in his chest.

Before Stiles even knew what was happening, Derek was pulling Stiles' t-shirt up and over his head, baring his chest to him. Derek had always thought that Stiles was gorgeous; he wasn't overly muscular like Derek, but he was broad and lean.

Despite his flaws, he was perfect.

Once Stiles' shirt was discarded, Stiles pulled Derek back to him, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck as he attacked his mouth hungrily once more. _God_ , Derek was such an amazing kisser - Stiles had had a sneaking suspicion that he would be - and Stiles wanted to revel in the way that Derek tasted and felt.

As they kissed, Stiles worked at the buttons on Derek's cardigan, pushing it off his shoulders and pulled his t-shirt up and over his head. Once Derek was shirtless, Stiles took a deep breath and leaned back to look at him.

"God, your body's fucking insane," Stiles groaned, taking a moment to run his eyes over Derek. "You should definitely show it off more."

Derek just shrugged, before working at the buttons on Stiles' jeans.

Once the rest of their clothes were discarded, Derek captured Stiles' lips once more. He kissed him hungrily, and Stiles kissed back.

Kissing Stiles was everything that Derek had always imagined it would be, and more. It was true; Derek was in love with Stiles, and he had been for quite a while. Nobody really gave him shit about it except for Laura, Cora, Malia, and sometimes Erica, but they didn't dare do it in front of anybody else. While Derek was pretty sure that every werewolf could smell the arousal when Stiles was around, nobody ever said anything in front of Stiles. But here and now, kissing Stiles was more than Derek had ever hoped for.

Stiles was such an enthusiastic kisser - which, Derek already knew he would be, considering all the stories people told about Stiles and his conquests. Everybody knew that Stiles was an attentive lover and knew how to make his partners feel good.

Derek broke the kiss and looked at Stiles through lidded eyes. "I want to blow you. Please tell me I can."

Stiles looked a little taken aback at first, like hadn't been expecting that, but then said, "Actually, dude, I prefer to give them. Whenever anybody goes down on me, they can never get me there."

"That's because I've never done it," Derek said with a smirk. Stiles huffed out a laugh.

"That's kinda cocky, don't you think?" Stiles laughed, actually pretty surprised that Derek had said that. He wouldn't have thought Derek would say something like that in a million years.

"Maybe a little, but I know I can get you there. _Please_ , Stiles, let me suck your cock."

And hearing Derek beg him in that tone of voice almost did Stiles in for good. He wasn't sure that he could even speak, so he just nodded.

Derek grinned, and right then, Stiles resolved to see that look on Derek's face more often. When Derek grinned - not a sarcastic grin, but a real, honest-to-God smile - it made his whole face light up, and Stiles was sure he'd never seen anything more beautiful.

Derek pushed over on the bed, letting Stiles climb up and sit with his back against the headboard. Derek followed his movements like a hawk, taking in every inch of Stiles' body. When Stiles was settled, Derek took one last quick moment to look, before settling himself on his knees between Stiles' legs.

God, Stiles was gorgeous. And yes, Derek had always known that Stiles was. But if Stiles was gorgeous with his clothes on, he was absolutely _breathtaking_ with them off. Derek could feel his thoughts start to run away with him, but he could tell that Stiles was starting to get nervous, and that's when Derek realized he'd been _staring_.

He mumbled an apology before taking Stiles into his mouth. Now, Derek wasn't majorly experienced - not like Stiles was - but something about being with Stiles gave Derek the confidence he needed to proceed. He licked a stripe up Stiles' cock before taking him into his mouth. He felt Stiles' cock hit the back of his throat, and Derek felt like he was in heaven.

He may not have been as experienced as Stiles was, but he wasn't exactly _inexperienced_ , either. What Derek said to Stiles _was_ true; Derek didn't believe you should sleep with someone unless you actually had feelings for them. Call him old-fashioned, but that was just the way he was hard wired. And while some people would say he was just hypocritical, _he_ had feelings for Stiles. However, they weren't reciprocated. But in doing this, Derek was hoping that maybe, _just maybe_ , Stiles would start to have feelings for him as well.

Derek loved the way that Stiles tasted, like clean sweat and musk and something was completely and purely masculine, and he loved the way Stiles felt on his tongue. As Stiles' cock hit the back of his throat, he hollowed out his cheeks and suckled lightly. Stiles' hands flew to Derek's hair, not tugging or pulling, just running his fingers through it and holding on. Derek bobbed his head, taking Stiles in deeper and deeper each time, and Stiles let out a groan. Derek pulled off to look at Stiles.

He had been biting his lip, trying not to make a whole lot of noise. However, that just wouldn't do for Derek. Call him an egotist, but he needed the confirmation that Stiles was actually enjoying what Derek was doing to him. So he pulled off, stroking Stiles' cock a couple of times, looking up at him, and when they locked eyes, Derek said, "Don't do that. Don't hide your noises. I wanna hear you. Let me hear that I make you feel good."

He swallowed Stiles down one more time, and even though he had been prepared for it, it also took Stiles a little by surprise. His grip on Derek's hair tightened as Derek once again hollowed out his cheeks and bobbed his head. He was getting Stiles a lot closer than anybody ever had before. God, Derek was just fucking amazing at this, and when he put pressure on the underside, Stiles was actually worried that he was going to blow.

"Pull off," Stiles said urgently, grabbing Derek's hair to get him to stop. "I'm really fucking close."

Derek wanted to taste him - God, did he _ever_ want it. But he also wanted Stiles to fuck him, so grudgingly, he pulled off after licking a stripe up the underside of Stiles' dick one more time.

"Come up here," Stiles said, making grabby hands at Derek. He pulled him up so Derek was sitting in front of him, straddling his hips. Once he was stable again, Stiles lunged at Derek, sealing his mouth over Derek's, kissing him hungrily. Stiles chased the flavor of himself that was on Derek's tongue, and moaned when he found it.

"I want you to fuck me," Derek said, breaking the kiss. "Please, Stiles, _please_ fuck me."

Stiles swallowed the lump that was in his throat and then said, "You sure?"

"Absolutely," Derek said. "I really, _really_ want you to fuck me. Will you?"

Stiles nodded, and Derek leaned over him, reaching for his nightstand. Derek rummaged through the top drawer and produced a half-empty bottle of lube, before handing it to Stiles.

Stiles grabbed the lube when Derek handed it to him, and then pulled Derek down to kiss him thoroughly. He moaned as their tongues danced together. Stiles started kissing his way down Derek's chest, pushing him back slowly. He wanted to draw this out, to tease him, to make Derek's orgasm so much better.

He pulled back and pushed Derek back gently on to the bed, so that Derek was lying there, on his back. As Stiles slicked up his fingers, he leaned down and swallowed Derek's cock. He fingered Derek open as he went down on him, and Derek was moaning and writhing with pleasure. When Stiles was three fingers in, scissoring them, Derek groaned out, "Please, Stiles. I'm ready. Just fuck me."

Stiles withdrew his fingers and pulled off of Derek's cock. He looked at him, "Do you have any condoms?"

"I just want you," Derek said. " _Please_. You know I'm a wolf, which means I can't catch or carry anything, and besides that, I know you get tested every couple of months anyway. So please, I want you - just _you_."

Fuck, was this guy trying to kill him?

Stiles licked his lips before nodding, "Sure. I can do that."

Derek rolled onto his stomach as Stiles slicked up his cock. He guided the blunt head of his dick into Derek slowly, groaning when he felt the tight heat starting to welcome him. Once he was all the way in, he paused for a moment, letting Derek adjust to his size, and kissed the triskele tattoo that Derek had on his back.

It wasn't until Derek started pushing himself back, fucking himself on Stiles' cock, that Stiles started to thrust. He started slowly, reveling in the way that Derek felt around him, his ass gripping Stiles' cock.

"Fuck," Stiles said, kissing the tattoo once more. "God, you feel so good, Derek. So hot and tight; shit, it's so, so good."

Derek didn't say anything, he just let out a moan, but it was enough to tell Stiles that he was doing a good job. As Stiles fucked in and out of Derek's heat, he wrapped his arm around Derek's torso, bringing him up on his knees, and started leaving love bites on Derek's neck. He knew they'd heal instantly, but that didn't mean he didn't try.

Derek moaned; Stiles just felt so fucking good inside of him. He had fantasized about sex with Stiles so many times, but even the most explicit of his daydreams couldn't compare to this. This was something that Derek had wanted for a really long time, but this was _way_ better than even the best of his daydreams.

Derek started fucking himself back on Stiles' cock again with more vigor and moaned out, "C'mon, Stiles, stop holding back! Faster! Harder! _Please_."

Stiles complied, and it wasn't long before Stiles was groaning out, "Shit, Derek, I'm gonna come. Are you close?"

Derek nodded. "So close," he panted. Stiles reached down and wrapped a hand around Derek's cock, stroking it time with his thrusts, and it wasn't long before Derek was coming. He came all over Stiles' hand as he clenched down on Stiles' cock, and Stiles groaned as he came inside of him.

They both had a sheen of sweat on their bodies, and Stiles kissed the back of Derek's neck once before taking a few shaky breaths and then pulling out. He grabbed a tissue out of the box on Derek's nightstand, wiping off his hand, and then said, "You're pretty good at that, Derek." Stiles started getting dressed again and then said, "I'm looking forward to seeing where this bet goes. But this was good, thank you."

Derek was still feeling a little breathless, and he turned over to sit on the bed just as Stiles leaned down to kiss him once more. He kissed him filthily and then said, "I'll see you later."

Stiles was halfway down the stairs before he realized that he never told Derek to join his sister's party, and Laura was probably going to kill him for that. He shrugged it off, though; it had been fucking worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, but I've had beta problems and real life stuff, along with family drama. It's just been a mess. I did get a little time to write, and this is the result. I have to thank Rachael for the awesome beta work you did for me - I really appreciate it, sweetie!

News on campus tended to travel fairly fast, so when Danny burst into the coffee shop and watched Stiles for a long minute on Monday afternoon, Stiles knew the news had gotten around.

The party at the Hales' had been on Saturday, and Stiles was kind of surprised it had taken all the way until Monday to get around campus. Stiles finished filling a customer's order and waited until putting the money in the cash register before looking at Danny.

"Yes?" he asked him.

"Is it true? You made a bet with Derek Hale?"

Stiles shrugged, sitting down on the stool that was behind the cash register, with Danny just standing there and watching him. A few moments passed before Danny said, "That's all I'm getting? Just a shoulder shrug?"

"Derek's the one who made the bet. He bet I couldn't fuck anyone monogamously for six months without falling in love with them, but I know I can. If you ask me, he was being pretty foolish."

"Did you even think about how bad of an idea this is, Stiles? How badly this is going to turn out? Derek is pack."

Stiles nodded, "I know he is, but nothing is going to happen. We'll do the bet, go the six months, and I'll prove to him I can do it. I'm not worried."

"Yeah, well I am. I don't really care who wins - I'm just worried this is going to ruin pack relations really badly. If it does, Talia will kill you both."

Danny wasn't a werewolf, but when Jackson got turned into one when they were in high school, Talia had welcomed both Jackson and Danny into the pack. It was the year after Scott and Stiles had joined the pack, as a matter of fact. While Stiles had never been Jackson's biggest fan, and vice versa, that's when Stiles and Danny started getting close.

"Things are going to be fine, Danny, don't worry," Stiles said. He tended to a customer that came to the counter, filling his coffee, and taking the money, putting it in the cash register. After he left, Stiles looked at Danny, "Did you ask Isaac out?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah. We're going out next weekend."

"Good for you," Stiles said. It wasn't that Stiles was against _all_ love; he was just convinced that there was no true love for him. But if anyone else could find it, then he was happy for them.

"I still think you're making a terrible decision," Danny said after a moment of silence. "I mean, what do you even get if you win?"

"His Camaro," Stiles said, a twinkle in his eye. "Believe me, Danny boy, that car _will_ be mine." Danny's eyes widened at that, but Stiles didn't question it. "It's fine, Danny. There's nothing to worry about; things are going to go back to normal very soon."

-x-

Things were definitely _not_ going back to normal, Stiles decided later that evening, lying in bed, Derek hovering over him. Derek captured his mouth in a kiss, and as their tongues danced together, Stiles felt like he was in heaven.

It'd only been two days since the bet started, and Stiles was really enjoying his sexy times with Derek. While Derek looked and acted like the shy virgin, he was anything but. He may not have been experienced, not like Stiles was, but he knew what he was doing all the same. Derek had already licked and fingered Stiles open, and right now, Derek was kissing him hungrily, and Stiles could taste himself on Derek's tongue. Nobody had ever gone from rimming him to making out with him before, and Stiles had always thought he'd hate it, but he actually liked the fact that he could taste himself on Derek's tongue. It turned him on like he couldn't believe.

"C'mon, Derek," Stiles said, moving so Derek could lie on his back. "I wanna ride you."

Derek nodded, lying down, and Stiles slicked up Derek's cock before easing down on it slowly. He groaned at the way that Derek filled him, and when Derek bottomed out, his hips flush against Stiles' ass, Stiles paused for a moment, giving himself time to adjust. After a moment, he started gliding up and down Derek's cock. It just felt so good; Stiles had never felt so goddamned _full_ before, and he fucking loved it.

Stiles leaned forward and captured Derek's lips in a kiss. He loved the way that Derek felt and tasted, and could do this all day, if Derek let him. As he rode Derek's cock in earnest, he groaned low and then started to talk.

"God, Derek, you feel so good inside of me," Stiles panted. "So fucking good. You make me feel fucking _amazing_." He groaned as Derek brushed over his prostate, and then said, "Do I feel good to you, too?"

"You feel fucking incredible, Stiles," Derek groaned out. "You're so hot and tight, and _fuck_ , it's so fucking good."

It surprised Derek at first because he didn't usually talk during sex, but something about being with Stiles was bringing it out in him. Stiles sped up a little, riding Derek a little more roughly, and started stroking himself in rhythm of the way he was bouncing in Derek's lap. He was getting closer and closer to the edge, it was so fucking close...

"Please tell me you're close," Derek groaned out, it sounding more like a plea than anything.

"So fucking close," Stiles moaned out. "Just a little bit more, Derek, _please_."

With the whine so apparent in his voice, Derek planted his feet on the bed and started thrusting his hips upward, and Stiles practically sobbed in relief when he spilled over his hand, striping Derek's chest with white. Derek wasn't that far behind him, spilling inside of him.

Stiles let out a shaky breath, taking a moment to just catch his breath. There was a sheen of sweat covering both their bodies and Stiles felt sticky and just _well-fucked_. It was phenomenal.

He climbed off of Derek, grabbing a few tissues out of the box he kept on his nightstand and wiped the come off of Derek's chest. He lay down beside Derek and said, "I need a fucking nap, dude. That was just incredible, but I'm all worn out. You're welcome to join me, if you promise not to cuddle me. I don't cuddle; that's a couple's thing."

Derek nodded. "I need to go anyway," he said, getting up and gathering his clothes that were strewn all over the floor. "Cora's having problems with Chemistry this semester, and I told her I'd help her study."

"Harris is such a dick," Stiles said. "I had to deal with him last semester."

"He's always hated you more than the rest of us," Derek said. "What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do shit to him," Stiles said, yawning. "He's just sore because he was a suspect in a crime several years ago. Like that was my fault."

Derek just shrugged.

Once Derek was all dressed, he looked over at Stiles, who was spread out on the bed and fast asleep. Derek went over and covered Stiles with a sheet that was on his bed and gave him one more look before leaving and going home.

-x-

When Derek walked into the house he shared with his sisters and cousin that afternoon, Malia, Kira, Laura and Cora's heads all popped up to see who just came through the front door. It reminded Derek of the merekats in those Animal Planet documentaries that Malia liked to watch.

"How was Stiles this afternoon?" Cora asked, and Derek stopped in his tracks. He noticed Malia and Laura giving him a look, though.

"How'd you know?" Derek asked.

"Other than the fact that you reek of him?" Cora asked, but Derek could tell it was a rhetorical question. "It's all around campus, Der. Everyone knows about the bet."

"Please tell me they're wrong," Laura said as Derek removed his jacket and hung it in the coat closet. "You wouldn't actually make a bet like that with Stiles...would you?"

Derek sighed, "Fine. Yes, I made the bet with Stiles. I bet him he couldn't fuck anyone monogamously for six months without falling in love with them. But I'm in no danger of losing, okay? I just want to prove to him that anyone can fall in love, given the right amount of time. Not even Stiles Stilinski is immune to feelings, okay?"

"Oh, Derek," Laura said, and Derek despised the sound of her voice, like she was feeling sorry for him. "Everyone with a working werewolf nose knows how you feel about Stiles. Why'd it have to be him?"

"Because," Derek said, slightly irritated with the degree, "how was I going to know whether or not he was going to stick to it? I'm not gonna fall in love with the guy. I just wanted to prove a point."

"Of course you're not _going_ to fall in love with him," Malia said, watching him closely, "because you're already there. Derek, you're so in love with Stiles that it isn't even funny. Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Because things are going to be fine," Derek said. "He'll fall in love with me and things will be fine. I'm not losing this one, okay?"

He saw the looks of pity he was getting from both Kira and Laura, and finally said, "And quit that."

"What?" Kira asked, as if she knew he was addressing her. "I didn't do anything."

"Both you and Laura are looking at me like you're pitying me. I fucking _hate_ pity, okay? Don't fucking look at me like that."

Knowing that her brother wasn't going to last much longer without snapping at someone else, Cora got up and said, "C'mon, big brother, let's go to my room. I really need your help with Chem."

Trying to ignore the looks he was getting from Laura, Derek did as Cora asked.

-x-

"So," Scott said later that night, while they were waiting for the pizza they ordered to be delivered, "You and Derek. Never thought I'd see that one coming."

"We're not dating," Stiles said defensively. "We're just fucking. He proposed the bet and I took it. It's going to be the easiest bet I've ever won."

"Have you wondered if maybe he has feelings for you, dude?" Scott asked Stiles. "I mean, why else propose a bet like this to begin with?"

"Because he thinks he's better than me, and he's going to get one up on me. It's not happening, dude. Besides, he didn't exactly propose the bet."

"What do you mean?"

The pizza guy finally showed up and Scott handed the guy some cash and took their pizza and bag of bread, and as Scott put it on the coffee table, Stiles went into the kitchen to pull out some plates for them. When he came back with the plates and a couple of cans of soda, he handed one of each to Scott and then said, "He didn't propose it. When he said it, I think it was more of a hypothetical kind of thing. You know, like he was saying it like he didn't expect me to take it."

"So why did you?"

"Because I live for proving assholes like Derek Hale wrong. God, Scott, you know how he is. He thinks he's better than me. And when he was saying shit about how I sleep with everyone, it was like he was judging me. I can totally go six months fucking just him and not fall in love with him. It's not going to be difficult at all."

Scott still looked a little apprehensive. "I dunno, dude," he said, taking a bite of his pizza. He chewed over his thoughts carefully before saying, "I just worry about you - you know that. I don't want you to get your heart broken."

Stiles looked at him like he couldn't believe the words that just left his best friend's mouth. After a few moments, Scott realized that Stiles was watching him, and then said, "What?"

"What makes you think I'm gonna get _my_ heart broken?" Stiles asked. "I've been having sex since I was sixteen years old, Scotty, and I haven't had a single relationship since I was eighteen. That's two years of just sleeping around, and I haven't fallen in love with anyone yet, have I? Because I know when to step back. Fuck buddies are just that - fuck buddies. You don't hang out with them, you don't share meals with them - you just fuck."

"That makes it even worse, don't you think, Stiles?" Scott asked as Stiles took a bite of his own pizza. "What happens if you break _Derek's_ heart?"

"I'm not going to break his heart," Stiles said. "He went into this bet knowing damn well that I'm not going to fall in love with him. It's not happening, okay? Now quit asking me stupid questions and hand me the remote. I wanna watch _Daredevil_."

Scott rolled his eyes, but handed Stiles the TV remote anyway, and they stopped talking so they could get lost in their TV adventures. A couple of minutes in, Stiles looked at Scott, who was apparently just watching him, and rolled his eyes. It was just a fuck buddy relationship, couldn't Scott see that? Stiles has this bet in the bag; he totally wasn't going to fall in love with Derek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, comments & con/crit are welcome and greatly appreciated.

"So, what are you wearing?"

Derek pulled the phone away from his ear to give it a look, even though he knew damn well that Stiles wouldn't be able to tell. He rolled his eyes before putting the receiver back to his ear, "Seriously, Stiles?"

"Hey, it isn't my fault I haven't gotten laid in three weeks," Stiles said. "I've been fucking swamped, dude."

Thankful that his sisters and cousin weren't home to hear what would more than likely be an awkward attempt at phone sex with Stiles, Derek plopped down on his bed and said, "You can always come over here, Stiles."

"I can't. So busy, dude. But I can take ten minutes out of my crazy schedule to get off with you. I mean, if you want to."

Derek was starting to feel a little embarrassed. "I'm not saying no, Stiles," he said slowly, "but, uh...I've, uh, I've never had phone sex before."

"It's easy," Stiles said. "You just say what you would do to me if you were here. If you want to stop any time, we can, okay? But I'll start."

"Okay," Derek said, not even sure what the fuck possessed him to say that. "I guess it's okay."

"I wish you were in my bed right now," Stiles said, letting himself slip into the fantasy. "I would take my time taking you apart. Kiss every inch of you. I want your dick in my mouth."

Derek groaned, "I would like that very much. Your mouth is wet and hot, and it's so, so good, Stiles. You're so fucking good at sucking me off."

Derek heard a rustling in the background and said, "Are you touching yourself?"

"Duh," Stiles said. "I'm stroking my hard cock just thinking about blowing you. You're so fucking responsive, Derek. One of the best I've ever had."

Derek groaned as he unbuckled his belt, unzipping his jeans and peeling them off. He ghosted his fingers over his semi-hard erection through his boxers. He didn't want to touch himself; at least, not yet.

"I've got no gag reflex," Stiles said suddenly. "I love it when guys fuck my mouth. You could, you know. Just grab my hair and fuck into my mouth, making me take your whole length. I love it."

Derek groaned, pulling his boxers down and hissing as the cool air of the room hit his cock. After fishing the lube out of his nightstand and slicking up his cock, he wrapped a hand around himself and started stroking himself, twisting his wrist on the upstroke, thumb going up to tease the head every few twists.

"Are you touching yourself?" Stiles asked, sounding slightly desperate. Derek groaned.

Derek still felt a little nervous about all of this, since he'd never done this before, but he was starting to be able to just roll with it. A smile crossed his lips as he said, "Of course I am, Stiles. You're just too tempting to resist."

He wasn't sure why he said that, it just slipped out, but he heard the groan that sounded more frantic, and it made Derek get more bold. He was totally doing this right!

"I'd want you to fuck me," Stiles said unexpectedly. "I love feeling your dick inside of me. It feels so good, so much better than my fingers. I've been fingering myself, trying to get the same angle you can get when you fuck me, but I just cant. Need your big dick filling me up, need you to fuck me like you mean it."

Derek groaned.

"What about you?" Stiles asked, noticing the silence, and wanting Derek to start talking. "What would you do to me if you were here?"

"I'd take my time opening you up on my fingers and tongue," Derek said, stroking himself leisurely. "God, Stiles, I love the way you taste, and you think _I'm_ responsive? Not as responsive as you, I'll tell you that. You open up so beautifully for my cock. I love the way you feel."

Stiles groaned. "God, I can just feel it," he said, stroking himself a little more roughly. He started to feel the tightening of his balls and then said, "I'm gonna come, Derek. God, I'm so fucking close."

Derek felt on edge, too, so he said, "C'mon, Stiles. Come for me. I wanna feel you come on my cock."

Stiles groaned loudly as he came over his fingers, and Derek let out a low "Fuck" as he came as well. He grabbed a couple of tissues out of the box by his bed, wiping himself off, as Stiles said, "Damn, dude, that was just awesome. We definitely have to do that again."

-x-

When Danny showed up at the house Derek shared with his sisters and cousin, Derek was almost surprised. He really shouldn't have been, since he was pretty good friends with both Jackson _and_ Danny, but then again, they didn't talk a whole lot.

"Are your sisters here?" Danny asked, once Derek let him in. Derek shook his head.

"Laura's at class, Cora's at work, and Malia's at Kira's. What's going on?"

"Stiles told me what you bet him. Seriously, Derek? The fucking Camaro?!"

Derek sighed and went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. Danny followed him. Derek took a long pull from the bottle, and, after swallowing, he looked at Danny.

"I know you're ignoring me, Derek, but I need to know - what the fuck were you thinking? You can't give Stiles the Camaro!"

"You're the only one, besides Laura, who knows what that Camaro really means to me, Danny," Derek said softly. "Nobody else knows, especially not Stiles, and I'd like to keep it that way."

Derek was seventeen when his father died. While Talia Hale was a werewolf, William Hale was not. He had been diagnosed with cancer when Derek was fourteen, and everyone was actually pretty surprised he lasted as long as he did. When William Hale had been diagnosed with cancer, Talia had asked him if he wanted the bite. While it could've cured him just as easily as it could've killed him, he declined. He was very happy being human, and wanted to die that way.

For Derek's sixteenth birthday, William gave Derek the Camaro. He told Derek that he loved that car and made Derek promise he'd take care of it. Of course Derek did, but only Laura and Danny knew that Derek cherished that car because it was the last piece of his father he even had, and so he knew they'd both have something to say about him betting it to Stiles.

"I'm not going to lose, Danny," Derek said. He remembered getting wasted on wolfsbane laced whiskey one night on the anniversary of his father's death and Danny finding him, and Derek proceeding to spill his soul. Drunk Derek was a little more talkative and touchy-feely than sober Derek was, and the next morning, he made Danny promise that he wouldn't tell anyone what he told him. While Derek was completely wasted, he _did_ remember what he told Danny, and was pretty embarrassed about it.

"You can't be sure of that, Derek," Danny said. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Because Stiles _is_ going to fall in love with me," Derek said. "I know he is. Given enough time, even Stiles Stilinski _can_ fall in love."

"Der, did you ever think that maybe he's _not_?" Danny asked gently. "Do you really believe this so blindly that you're willing to stake the last piece of your father you have on it?"

Derek nodded, "Yes, I do. Stiles _will_ fall in love with me."

Danny sighed, "I just think you're taking too big of a chance, Der. This isn't a sure thing. It can never be a sure thing."

Derek shrugged, "I know what I'm doing, Danny. This _isn't_ going to blow up in my face, okay? Things are going to be fine."

-x-

December second was a bad day. It was a _really_ bad day. December second was the day that Claudia Stilinski died from frontotemporal dementia, and Stiles always stayed in the apartment that day. He actually usually went home to Beacon Hills, but he didn't see the point today, especially since his dad always worked overtime on the anniversary, needing the distraction from the sorrow and depression that the day brought.

On this day, Stiles always skipped class and called in sick to work. Since it was a Saturday, he didn't have class, but called in sick to work anyway. His boss knew why he was calling in, and he liked Stiles, so he was lenient and didn't make a big fuss about his absence.

Around two o'clock, when Stiles went back into his bedroom to take another nap, he noticed Derek sitting on his windowsill.

"What are you doing here, _Hale_?" Stiles snapped, rather rudely. He knew he sounded like a bastard, but today he did not give a single fuck.

"I was just checking up on you," Derek said, almost shyly. "I know what today is."

"Everyone in the pack knows what today is," Stiles said. "Something you'd know, if you ever bothered to know me, _Hale_ , is that I hate being around people today. Why do you think that no one else is here?"

Derek shrugged, "Because Scott is out with Allison, Lydia, and Jackson?"

"No," Stiles said. "He's not here because he knows I don't want to be around _anybody_ today. That includes you."

Derek sighed, but then said, "Take off your shirt and lie down on the bed, face down."

Stiles gave Derek a look, "Dude, I'm so totally _not_ in the mood for sex right now."

Derek shook his head, "This isn't about sex. I'm going to give you a massage. It'll loosen you up, help you feel better. After that, I'll leave, and you don't have to worry about me."

Stiles sighed. Then, after giving Derek a pointed _look_ , he did as Derek asked. As soon as he was settled, Derek straddled his ass.

"Okay, so I haven't done this in quite a long time," Derek started, rummaging around before producing a bottle of lotion, "so I'm sorry if it sucks. I just know that when Laura gets depressed, she makes me give her massages."

" _Seriously_?" Stiles asked. "Your _sister_?"

"Werewolves don't bend to human norms. We do a lot of things that humans would find taboo. Werewolves thrive on touch; we _need_ it. You're a smart guy, Stiles; haven't you ever noticed that we touch each other at least fifty times more than humans do?"

Stiles shrugged - or, at least, he did as well as he could with Derek pinning his body to the mattress. Derek rubbed his hands together and then started to knead Stiles' muscles.

It was quiet in the room. It was very quiet, and Derek hated it. Everyone in the Hale pack was used to Stiles' nonsense ramblings, and so when Stiles _didn't_ talk, it weirded a lot of people out.

"Tell me about her," Derek said suddenly. He heard the noise Stiles let out, and it almost sounded like a grunt of surprise. "I didn't meet you and Scott until way after..."

"I dunno," Stiles said, letting out a groan as Derek kneaded the knot right out of his shoulder. "She was my mom, you know? I loved her more than I've ever loved anyone else. The disease - it just ate her up from the inside out. I know you don't have to watch people die, the way that you've got those freaky werewolf healing genes and everything, but watching someone wither away like she did...it was horrible. I was the only one with her when..." his voice trailed off.

Derek scooted himself down so he could get at Stiles' lower back after pouring some more lotion in his hands. "That's gotta be hard on a person. How old were you?"

"I was eight," Stiles said, sounding almost forlorn. "She'd been sick for a good portion of my life. Dementia is a lot like Alzheimer's, you know. It was watching the woman I loved, the person I was closest to and could tell anything to, watching her just turn into this whole new person. She got small and fragile, and couldn't remember anything. By the end of it, she didn't even know who I was."

Derek was bad at consoling people, he always had been. But instead of thinking about that, he said, “That’s gotta be really hard to get through, and I’m sorry you had to live through that.”

Stiles closed his eyes and groaned once more while Derek worked on a particularly rough spot. Derek didn’t like the silence, and decided he wanted to know about the Claudia that Stiles remembered. Not the frail, sick woman, but the woman who had been so full of life.

“What was she like, though?” Derek asked. “I mean, when she was alive. What’s your first memory of her?”

“She loved me,” Stiles said. “There was absolutely no doubt in my mind ever whether or not my mom loved me. I know she did. She loved me and my dad, both so very fucking much. She was a nurse, and she worked with Melissa – that’s how Scotty and I met in the first place . Mom and Melissa met each other several years before either of us were even born, and they were best friends.

“They were close. That’s probably why Scott and I even grew to be best friends – taking after our moms. Mom always told me we would – she was smart like that.

“My memories got so fucked up after she died. The doctors all said it was a psychological block, but I don’t buy that. I mean, I’m not sure why there is a block, but there is. It’s made my memories all jumbled up, so I don’t exactly have an earliest memory of her, but I do have a favorite.”

“Okay,” Derek said. “What’s your favorite?”

“From an early age, my mom would tell me that she knew I was going to be smart. I was her brilliant boy. One year, for Christmas when I was five, she gave me a stack of books as tall as I was. I’ve always had a high reading level, I’ve always been able to read about two or three grade levels ahead of where I was supposed to be. And since I’ve been reading since I was four, she bought me a lot of books that I couldn’t yet read, but she knew I would grow into. And even after she died, I was still learning how to read some of the books she got me. It was really bittersweet.”

Derek sighed and then got up off of Stiles. “All done,” he said. “I can’t make you any more relaxed than that, without sex.” It was a joke, but Derek almost instantly felt bad about making it. Stiles, however, cracked a smile.

“And I will stick to my end of the bargain. I’ll see you later, Stiles,” Derek said, leaving out the window. And for some reason, Stiles suddenly felt more alone than he wanted to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the wait. A lot of things hit me all at once and they had to be taken care of, so I had no time to write. Anyway, I'm really nervous about the second part of this chapter, since I have never really written a scene like this before. I hope it's okay. 
> 
> As usual, comments & con/crit is very much welcome. It helps me grow as a writer.

Ever since that day in Stiles' bedroom, things between him and Derek were starting to change. Stiles wasn't stupid; he noticed it, but was trying his best to avoid it. He practically lived in denial about it until Scott brought it up one day, a couple of days before they were to leave for Christmas break.

"What's wrong with you lately, dude?" Scott asked, coming into Stiles' bedroom as he was packing a duffel bag of stuff to take to his dad's. "You've been acting really weird."

Stiles shrugged, "Nothing, why?" He figured that feigning ignorance was the best way to go here, since he actually wasn't one hundred percent sure what was going on himself.

"You've been acting strange lately," Scott said, taking a seat on Stiles' bed, watching his friend closely. "I've noticed it, and I know a bunch of other people have, too. Allison's even asked me if something's wrong with you." Scott sighed before saying, "You know, if something's wrong, you can always come to me with it. You're my brother, dude, and I hate seeing you upset."

"I'm not upset," Stiles denied, putting his duffel bag in the corner of the room. When he looked back at Scott, he sighed. "Okay, so the weirdest thing happened a couple of weeks ago. Derek came over on the anniversary of my mom's death. We didn't have sex, but he gave me a massage. This is a fuck buddy relationship and that's it, so why the hell is he coming over here and checking up on me?"

"Maybe he likes you," Scott said. When Stiles started to protest, Scott shook his head, "I don't mean it the way you think I do. I mean, maybe he likes you as a person and wants to be your friend."

Stiles shrugged, "I don't know, dude, but I just have to keep on ignoring it. It'll go away eventually."

Scott just gave his friend a look that said he didn't believe a word he was saying.

-x-

"How do you feel about bondage?"

When Stiles had called and asked Derek to come over, this wasn't what he was expecting. In fact, the question seemed to come out of nowhere. Derek just watched Stiles for a good minute, letting the words sink in. Then he looked at Stiles, "What do you mean?"

"Bondage. You know, tie me up and have your way with me."

Derek shifted nervously and then said, almost awkwardly, "I didn't know you were into that."

Stiles just shrugged, "What can I say? I'm a kinky bastard. But I have a pair of handcuffs and every now and again I liked to be held down during sex. But we don't have to if you don't want to - I want you to know, Derek, that I would never do anything you were uncomfortable with."

Derek's eyes shifted around the room, so Stiles laid a hand on his forearm, "Are you okay? What's wrong, big guy?"

"I'm just not comfortable with holding someone down like that," Derek said nervously, like he was afraid that Stiles was going to reject him or be angry because of this. "If we're going to do bondage of any kind, I"d rather be the one held down."

Stiles nodded, his eyes widening in surprise. He was definitely _not_ expecting that, but he could roll with it. "Okay, sure. I have no problem with that. So here's what I'm thinking. We've got a few feet of wolfsbane rope in the closet - not too much wolfsbane that'll make you sick or anything, just enough to keep you a little weak. Give you human-like strength. Would it be okay if I tied you up?"

Derek was silent.

"I can't do this with just everyone, so I understand if you don't want to, Der. I need to know that I can trust the person wholeheartedly and I haven't slept with a lot of people that I could do that with. But you're pack, and if you really wanted to hurt me, you've had more than enough chances to do so. I know we don't always get along, and I don't always like you, and you don't always like me, but I trust you. I would hope that was the way you felt about me."

Derek nodded.

"I need you to say it, Der," Stiles said softly, watching Derek closely. "Come on, big guy, use your words."

"Yes, Stiles, I trust you. I know you're not gonna hurt me, and I can do this. I _want_ to do this."

"This is what I have in mind," Stiles said, standing up and just watching Derek for a good minute. "I want to tie you to the headboard and take you apart slowly. I want to really draw it out, make you want me. Delay the orgasm so it'll feel that much better when you get to come - when I _let_ you come."

A shiver ran down Derek's spine, but Stiles pretended not to notice it. He needed to hear Derek say the words.

"Yeah, I want it," Derek said. "So much."

"Okay, gorgeous. Don't do anything just yet. I'm going to go get the rope. I'll be right back, okay?"

Derek nodded, "Okay."

Stiles went to retrieve the rope that he and Scott kept in the front closet. It was wolfsbane laced, given to them to keep in the apartment by Talia when they first moved to Berkeley, because God forbid what could happen if the full moon came around and Scott wasn't in control. And while the _intended_ use hadn't been this, Stiles knew that Scott had used the rope for this very thing a few times. And yeah, oversharing seemed to be Scott's forte, and after Stiles found out about this very thing, he felt like he needed to bleach his brain, but he figured what Scott didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

When he made it back to his bedroom with the rope in his hands, Derek was still sitting on the bed. A grin spread across Stiles' lips as he just looked at Derek. It surprised him to see how much of a submissive streak Derek had in him, and Stiles filed that information away for later on.

Stiles sat down on the bed, setting the rope beside him, and then said seriously, "There are a couple of rules about this, okay, big guy?" When Derek nodded, Stiles continued, "Rule number one of this, Derek, is that you need to speak up, okay? Communication goes both ways, and for this kind of play during sex, it is so very fucking important. Okay?"

Derek nodded.

"I need you to use your words, big guy. We'll make that rule number two. Don't be afraid to speak up, and don't be afraid to tell me no. You say the word and all of this stops, okay? Every single bit of it. The last thing I want is for you to feel like you're being forced or coerced into something you don't want, okay? That's not the way I roll."

Derek nodded, "Okay."

"Good. So very good. Are you okay with what I want?"

Derek nodded, "Yes, so much. I want it, Stiles."

Stiles grinned and then said, "Stand up and strip for me, Derek. Can you do that for me?"

Derek nodded. He started removing his clothes, starting with his t-shirt, and Stiles licked his lips hungrily. God, Derek had such an insane body. He spent a few hours at the gym a day, and damn, it fucking showed. When he was naked, standing in front of Stiles, his cock hard and pre-come glistening on the tip, Stiles took a deep breath, licking his lips.

"What a sight you make," Stiles said, it coming out as a groan. He stood up, "What do you want, Derek?"

"I'd like a kiss," Derek said in a small voice, almost like he was afraid of either being rejected or mocked for it. Stiles just nodded.

"Sure thing," Stiles said, and he leaned in, closer and closer, and covered Derek's lips with his own. The kiss started out soft, just a dry, chaste meeting of the lips. When Derek opened his mouth, however, Stiles took advantage of it and probed Derek's mouth with his tongue. Reaching up, Stiles caressed Derek's cheek, and heard the contented noise from deep inside Derek's chest.

When Stiles broke the kiss mere moments later, they were both panting, and Stiles took a few moments to just breathe. After giving himself a chance to catch his breath, Stiles licked his lips and then said, "Will you lie down for me?"

Derek nodded and did as he was asked. Stiles looked at Derek and then held the rope up, "I'm going to tie you up now, okay?" Derek nodded.

Stiles straddled Derek's waist, tying the rope around his wrists. He tied the knots tight enough to hold, but loose enough that Derek would be able to get out if he really needed to.

"I'm gonna leave your feet untied," Stiles said, getting off of Derek to admire his handiwork. He didn't want Derek to feel _too_ restrained. "Is that okay?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah. It's fine."

"Are you going to take your clothes off?" Derek asked, and Stiles smirked.

"You want to see my naked body, huh?" Stiles asked him, and he thought the blush that colored Derek's cheeks was almost endearing.

"Well, we can't exactly do what you want if you're fully dressed," Derek said. Stiles nodded.

He pulled his own t-shirt up and over his head and then said, "You make a very good point, Derek." He rid himself of the rest of his clothes, and then leant down to give Derek another kiss. Derek opened up his mouth practically right away, letting their tongues dance together. Stiles cupped his cheek, running his thumb over the stubble the covered Derek's cheekbone.

When he broke the kiss mere moments later, Stiles said, "I'm in charge here, right, big guy? You trust me to make your orgasm good for you?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah, I do. I trust you, Stiles."

Stiles smiled. "Good," he said. "That's so very good."

Stiles left another kiss on Derek's lips, taking the time to trail kisses down his jaw, sucked bruise into the crook of his neck, and after taking a brief moment to feel a little sad that he could never mark Derek up like that (stupid werewolf healing genes), he continued to trail kisses down Derek's torso. He looked up at him, "Do you want me to suck your cock? Because, let me tell you, it's something I have been thinking about _a lot_. I love the way you taste, and I love how fucking responsive you are. Is that okay with you - _can_ I suck your cock?"

Derek groaned and nodded his head vigorously. It made Stiles chuckle a little before he got on his knees, licking a stripe up the underside. He glanced up at Derek's eyes for a brief moment, seeing the pupils blown with lust, and then, reaching down, he massaged Derek's balls as he took him into his mouth.

He took him in until his cock was hitting the back of his throat, and Stiles groaned. He had always loved the feeling of a cock in his mouth, but Derek was something special. He loved the way Derek tasted, the way he felt on his tongue. It was such a phenomenal feeling, one that Stiles could very easily get addicted to. He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked lightly as he started bobbing his head up and down.

Derek was starting to get lost in the sensation, and when Stiles started to hum around him, he almost lost it.

"Stiles, I'm gonna come," Derek half-moaned.

"No, you're not, Not yet," Stiles said, letting Derek go with a soft pop. He licked his lips as he looked up at Derek, ignoring the slight groan that he heard come from Derek's mouth. He reached down and squeezed the base of Derek's dick to clam him down.

"You trust me to make your orgasm good for you, right?" Stiles asked as he kissed his way back up Derek's body. Derek nodded, and then Stiles took his lips in his once again.

The kiss that time was hungry; it was rough, and domineering, and Derek let Stiles take the lead, handing the reins over to him without question. Stiles broke the kiss to catch his breath, but noticed the lust-filled look in Derek's eye.

"Tell me what you want, Derek," Stiles said.

"I want to suck your cock, Stiles, _please_ ," Derek said. "Please let me."

When Derek begged him that tone of voice, Stiles thought he was going to lose it right then. He took a few deep breaths, reaching down to squeeze the base of his dick to try and calm himself down a little. He knew that he was one the edge already, and Derek hadn't even done anything to him yet. If he kept on like this, he could very much come without even being touched.

"Okay," Stiles said. Derek turned his head and opened his mouth.

"Is it okay if I fuck your mouth?" Stiles said. He wanted to make sure he had Derek's permission for _everything_ , because he was serious. He didn't want Derek to think he _had_ to do anything Stiles wanted to do. Consent was a big deal to Stiles.

Derek nodded, and Stiles slid his dick into the wet heat of Derek's mouth. He moaned as he started to thrust shallowly; Derek's mouth was so wet and hot, and it felt so good around him.

"Fuck, Der, your mouth feels fucking incredible," Stiles moaned out. "Shit, it's so fucking good." He was starting to get lost in the sensation, and when Derek swallowed around him, Stiles let out a moan and removed himself as quickly as possible. If he didn't calm himself down, he was going to come.

He leaned down and kissed Derek one more time before getting into his nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube. He looked at Derek, "Decision time. Do you want to fuck me, or do you want me inside of you?"

Derek took a minute to think about it, and then said, "I don't care. Whatever you want, Stiles. I just need to feel you."

Stiles nodded as he popped open the lid on the lube and slicked up his fingers. He reached back behind himself, rubbing around his hole before inserting a finger. As he started to open himself up, he brushed over his prostate and groaned loudly. He graduated to two fingers, scissoring them inside himself. When he made it up to three, he couldn't take it anymore; he _needed_ to feel Derek inside of him.

He climbed on top of Derek, straddling his hips as he lowered himself down onto Derek's waiting cock. As Derek entered him, Stiles groaned.

"Oh my God, Derek, you feel so fucking good inside of me," Stiles moaned. "So big and thick..." his voice trailed off as he started to slowly glide up and down Derek's length. 

When Derek started snapping his hips up, trying to get Stiles to ride him a little harder, Stiles just shook his head. "I control the pace here, right?" When Derek nodded, Stiles said, "I'll get you there, don't worry about that. Just trust me to make it good for you."

Derek just nodded again.

Stiles closed his eyes, just savoring the feeling of Derek inside of him, and rode him gently for what seemed like forever. A couple of times, Derek snapped his hips up, trying to get a little more friction than what he was getting, but Stiles shook his head, reminding Derek that he was going to get him there.

"All in good time, Der," Stiles was saying, not really riding, but more like grinding, on Derek's cock. He knew that Derek was on edge, but that was exactly where he wanted him to be.

"Please, Stiles, please go faster, go harder, I can take it. Please, I need it so bad, please do this for me," Derek begged after Stiles had been riding him gently for what seemed like hours. Derek wasn't exactly sure how much time had passed, he just knew that he had been on the edge for what seemed like forever, and he was so close that he could practically taste the orgasm; he _needed_ to come.

Hearing Derek beg him like that made Stiles even harder than he was already, and he decided to take pity on him and do as Derek asked. He started riding him a little more roughly, really bouncing on Derek's cock, and Derek almost sobbed in relief when he felt himself get a little closer to his release.

"I'm so close, Stiles," Derek said, and Stiles decided he had tortured Derek enough.

"Come on, baby, come for me," Stiles said. "I wanna feel you fill me up. I need it, come for me. _Fucking come_ , Derek." Stiles started jacking his cock roughly, stripping it furiously. He was so close and he couldn't help the yell that escaped his lips when he came, striping Derek's chest with white. Derek followed him rather quickly, coming inside of him.

They lie there for a moment, the sweat beading on their bodes cooling as they took deep breaths to calm their beating hearts, and Stiles took a few deep breaths, trying to get his heartbeat under control, he carefully climbed off Derek,and licked the come from Derek's abs and chest, and after swallowing it, he leaned down to untie his wrists from the headboard. He noticed that Derek had a little bit of a bruise where he was tied to the bed, but he knew he would heal in no time at all.

He leaned down and kissed Derek, their tongues dancing together, and then Stiles broke the kiss. He got up and started gathering his clothes before saying, "Derek, why did you come over a couple of weeks ago? You know, when you came over and gave me that massage?"

Derek shrugged, rubbing his wrists, "I don't know. I needed to make sure you were okay. Yeah, we're only fucking, and yeah, it's only because of this bet, but Stiles, you're still pack. Pack looks after one another and we take care of each other. I had to make sure you were alright."

Stiles nodded, watching Derek carefully. Finally, he said, "Well, thank you for that, then."

Derek shrugged, sitting up so he could gather his clothes. He started dressing before adding, "Besides that, Stiles, I'm not a dick, okay? I know I act like a bastard sometimes, but I'm really not. I'm not good with people, but that doesn't mean I'm an all-out asshole."

"Yeah," Stiles said softly. "I'm starting to see that."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, remember me? I'm sorry I kind of took a hiatus, the winter is always really hard for me, without the sunlight I get so depressed and have to work my way through it. I want to thank PriPri for betaing this chapter for me, because I suddenly found myself without a beta, so thank you, sweetie, I appreciate it.

A few days after Christmas Stiles got the call from Laura asking him to come over to the Hale estate, because she wanted to give him some Christmas gifts. When he asked if he should bring Scott or Lydia or any of the other pack members, she said no. She wanted to see just him.

After getting dressed and climbing into the Jeep, he drove the twenty minutes to the Hale estate. The Hale house was situated in the preserve, and a little out of town, but Stiles welcomed the drive. It gave him time to think.

He hadn't really heard from Derek since they came home to Beacon Hills for winter break. And while he hadn't done anything to seek Stiles out, it was true that Stiles had not sought Derek out either. Things were changing between the two of them; Stiles knew that, but he wasn't exactly sure what it was changing into. It was that day in his bedroom when Derek had massaged him that things between them began evolving. And Stiles wasn't sure that he liked it.

Stiles was starting to care about Derek. Not romantically or anything like that, no, but more like a friend. He cared about Derek's well-being, about his feelings, about what bothered him. And that honestly bugged Stiles, because it wasn't a very big leap between caring and loving. And he couldn't - _wouldn't_ \- risk falling in love again. With everything that had happened in his life, with everyone he ever dated treating him the way they had, it was a difficult thing for Stiles. It seemed like whenever he allowed himself to fall in love with someone, an invisible switch went off in their heads that told them not to care about him anymore. And Stiles liked Derek way too much to let anything like that happen. Stiles was worried it would only crush him.

When Stiles got to the Hale estate, he had to give himself just a minute before going into a house full of werewolves who could smell every emotion he was emulating right now. That was actually something he hated about werewolves; he could never hide what he was feeling, try as he might.

Stiles didn't believe in going around, bitching and moaning and telling everyone about all of your problems. If Stiles had a fatal flaw, that was it; he kept everything bottled up, and didn't share his problems or feelings with anyone. But Laura knew him well enough to know what was going on in his head. Laura had quickly become one of his best friends after Scott had gotten bit, with the two of them clicking almost right away. Stiles would never admit it to anyone, especially not Scott, but Laura Hale was probably his most favorite person in the entire world.

Because if _Scott_ had a fatal flaw, it was putting people before Stiles. Stiles loved Scott, he loved the guy like a brother, but he just wished that Scott wouldn't push him aside all the time. He wished he mattered more to him.

It was barely a moment after knocking on the front door that Talia was opening it. "Hello, Stiles," she smiled warmly when she saw him. "What are you doing here?"

"Laura asked me to come over," he said. "Something about Christmas presents."

"Okay," Talia said. "The kids are downstairs in the rec room."

Talia and Peter had turned the basement into a rec room of sorts several years ago. The kids had complained about not having a space that was just theirs, and since they had a finished basement anyway, it didn't take them very much time to add that.

Stiles nodded, entering the house and going to the stairway. He said a hello to Peter, who was sitting in the living room, a well-worn book in his hands, as he passed by, and went down the stairs. Derek, Malia, Laura, Cora, and Kira were all sitting on the couch, watching a movie. 

"Hey, Stiles," Laura chirped cheerfully when she spotted him. "What's up?"

"You tell me," Stiles responded. "You're the one who called me."

"Right, Christmas presents. Follow me," she replied as she stood from her seat and heading towards the stairs.

Laura made her way upstairs, with Stiles following behind her, and led him to her room. She pulled two envelopes out of her desk and handed them to him.

In one envelope, there was a gift card to the PlayStation network, which he'd been wanting for his PS3, and in the other was a Christmas card that had a twenty dollar bill inside. 

"The money is from Mom and Peter," Laura said. "The other one is from Derek, Cora, Malia, and me. We didn't know what else to get you."

"Well, thank you," Stiles said. "But something tells me that you didn't call me over here to just give me a couple of envelopes."

Laura glanced over at the door to make sure it was closed before patting the space beside her on the bed. "Sit with me, Stiles. You and I need to have a talk."

Now Stiles understood why Laura had brought him into her room. The basement wasn't soundproofed, but the bedrooms were. There were no secrets in a house full of werewolves, but there were some things about their parents that the kids didn't want to know, and some things about the children that neither Talia nor Peter wanted to know. Soundproofing the bedrooms was the best solution to the problem of privacy.

"About what?" Stiles asked, even though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer. He sat beside Laura and watched as she looked at him seriously.

"The bet, Stiles. I need to know what's going on."

Stiles shrugged, "Not much to tell, Laur. Derek proposed the bet, I took it. I can totally go six months just sleeping with the same person without falling in love. It's going to be the easiest bet I've ever won."

"Did you think that maybe this _isn't_ a good thing, Stiles?" Laura asked him. "Because I don't know if you guys should be doing this. What if something bad happens? What if, after it's over, the two of you never want to talk again? Mom will never forgive either of you if something like that happens."

"Feelings aren't going to get in the way, Laura," Stiles insisted adamantly. "I know that Derek barely tolerates my existence most of the time, and he and I aren't exactly friends. There's nothing that can be done to damage our relationship."

"Oh, Stiles," Laura sighed softly. She watched him closely for a good minute, her green eyes meeting his amber ones. "Things can _always_ go wrong. In life, things rarely go the way you expect them to. What if the worst was to happen?"

Laura knew what she was doing. She was trying to talk Stiles out of this without really telling him why. She knew it would crush Derek if Stiles found out that Derek was head over heels for him. She didn't want her little brother to get hurt by this bet, either.

"Laura, I love you, and you're probably my favorite person in the entire world, but nothing is going to go wrong. I'm not forfeiting the bet."

Laura sighed, nodding, and then said, "Alright, Stiles. If you're sure I can't talk you out of it. Just...be careful, okay?"

Stiles nodded, "I'm always careful, Laur. That's just what I do."

-x-

John always worked a double shift on New Year's Eve and New Year's Day, so he didn't get much sleep during the holiday. He didn't trust his deputies could focus on their duties during such a raucous holiday, which is why he always made the sacrifice of picking up the extra hours.

Lydia was throwing a New Year's party that Stiles was planning to skip. He was angry with Scott right now, and Scott would be at the party.

Stiles was avoiding Scott because they were heading back to Berkeley in a few days, and Scott hadn't come over to his house even once to check up on him, or to have a video gaming marathon - which had been their winter break tradition every year since middle school. 

He was too busy with _Allison_.

And Stiles didn't want to be mad at her. Allison was so sweet and kind that you couldn't stay mad at Allison Argent for very long. It was almost impossible. But Scott had blown him off _again_ to spend time with Allison. They had gone out with Lydia and Jackson several times over the break, but he couldn't even come over to see the guy who was supposedly his brother.

He knew that Laura, Cora, and Malia were attending the party, and he also knew that Kira'd be there as well. But early on in the day, Stiles decided he was just going to watch Netflix and have pizza. He didn't want anything to do with that stupid party.

He was halfway through an episode of _Daredevil_ when he heard the knock on the front door. It startled him at first; everybody he knew that would want to spend time with him was at Lydia's party, so who would be here, knocking on his front door?

When he opened the door, Derek was standing on the other side. Stiles scrunched up his brow in confusion, "Dude, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you, duh," Derek said. Stiles stepped aside so Derek could get in the house, and then Derek backed Stiles up against the nearest wall. He cupped his cheek gently and then said, "Can I kiss you?"

And the way that Derek was bashful about things like this, Stiles didn't think it'd ever stop being endearing. He nodded, and Derek leaned down to capture his lips.

The kiss, while it started off soft and sensual, turned hard and demanding, and Stiles was surprised at that. Every other time they'd been together, Derek had been shy and awkward, but this time, Derek seemed to know exactly what he wanted, and he was _going_ to get it.

That was okay with Stiles, though. He ran his tongue across Derek's lower lip, silently asking for access, and Derek willingly granted it to him. As he opened his mouth, Stiles caressed Derek's tongue with his own, tilting his head just right to deepen the kiss. They stood in the hallway, Derek pinning Stiles to the wall, just kissing him for what seemed like forever.

"Come upstairs with me," Stiles whispered, breaking the kiss to breathe. Derek nodded eagerly and Stiles grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs.

As soon as Stiles' bedroom was closed, Stiles positioned them so Derek's back was against the closed door, and he leaned in to give him another kiss. This kiss was chaste, but Stiles could see the lust-filled look in Derek's eye. It turned him on like he couldn't believe.

He started stripping Derek out of his clothes, starting with his Henley, and it wasn't long before the two of them were naked. Stiles glanced down and saw that Derek was hard, and he wanted - no, he _needed_ \- to put his mouth on him.

When Stiles took Derek into his mouth, he wasn't expecting the deep moan to come from Derek. He hollowed out his cheeks, sucking lightly, and then started to bob his head. He wrapped one of his hands around the base of Derek's length and used his other hand to massage his balls.

Derek's head rolled back and hit the door as Stiles sucked him off. Stiles sucked cock like he was made for it; he had so much enthusiasm and you could just tell that he loved doing it.

By the way that Derek was tensing up, Stiles knew he was going to come soon. He pulled off of Derek's cock, looked him straight in the eye and said, "C'mon, Derek, I know you want to come. You _need_ to come. C'mon, baby, come for me."

And then he swallowed Derek back down to the root. With one long, hard suck, Derek lost it, bitter come flooding Stiles' mouth. He drank it all down and let Derek go with a soft pop.

"God, Stiles, come up here," Derek said, making grabby hands for Stiles. He did as Derek asked, and crashed their lips together once more. Derek chased the flavor of himself that was on Stiles' tongue, and moaned when he found it.

Derek led Stiles over to the bed, pushing him down onto it. He situated himself on his knees as he watched Stiles' face intently.

"I need to return the favor," Derek half-moaned out. He was already jacking Stiles' cock, even though he didn't need much help to make it hard.

"Seriously?" Derek asked, glancing at Stiles' cock and then looking into his eyes. "You're hard already? Is this just from blowing me?"

Groaning, Stiles nodded. "I love sucking cock," he said, a smirk on his face. "It gets me hard like nothing else ever has."

Even though he didn't need it, Derek jacked Stiles' cock a couple of times before leaning down and nuzzling his balls. He sucked one, and then the other, in his mouth, rolling over them with his tongue. He let them go with a soft pop and saw the euphoric look on Stiles' face.

Stiles' eyes rolled back and he let out a low groan. Derek thought he had never heard anything sexier than his name on Stiles' lips, and so he put all he had into this blowjob, taking him as far down as he could, until his cock was hitting the back of Derek's throat.

Stiles' hands found purchase in Derek's dark hair, and he had to do everything in his power to resist bucking his hips, but that's when Derek pulled off and looked in Stiles' eyes. He licked his lips and then said, "Pull my hair. Fuck my mouth. C'mon, Stiles, I can take it."

Stiles could do nothing more than just nod. He grabbed a fistful of Derek's dark hair, pulling slightly as Derek took him in his mouth once more. He sucked lightly, bobbing his head up and down, and cupped Stiles' balls gently. He massaged them as he sucked a little harder, and actually felt the shaky breath that Stiles let out.

"I'm so fucking close, Der," Stiles groaned out. "Oh, God. So close."

Still massaging his balls, Derek pulled off Stiles' cock, looking up and catching Stiles' eyes with his own, "C'mon, Stiles. Come for me. I wanna feel you come."

Putting his mouth back on Stiles, it only took a few more long, hard sucks before Stiles was coming down Derek's throat. Stiles let out a low groan as he fell apart.

After swallowing compulsively, Derek's tongue peeked out to wipe the stray drop that landed right under his bottom lip, and Stiles fell backwards, landing on his back on his bed, and he let out another groan.

"Holy fuck, Derek, that was simply amazing," Stiles said. He reached up to wipe the sweat from his brow, and gave himself a little time while his breath evened out.

"I'm going to give you another kiss, okay?" Derek asked, and even though Stiles said nothing, he nodded. Derek leaned down and captured Stiles' lips with his own, and this kiss was nothing like the ones they'd shared before. It was soft and sweet, and Derek wanted more kisses like this one. With this kiss, it was easier to pretend that this wasn't just a fuck buddy relationship; it was easy to pretend that Stiles wanted him more than just physically, that Stiles actually loved him.

When Derek leaned back, he said, "I guess I'll just go now." He looked so forlorn, so sad that, as he turned around, Stiles sat up and said, "No, Der, don't go. We can catch a movie or something."

Derek perked up a little bit, even though he was trying not to let Stiles see it, and then Stiles said, "Do you like _Daredevil_?"

"I love it," Derek said.

"I've got pizza downstairs," Stiles offered. "We can watch _Daredevil_ and eat some pizza. Might be nice to have some company."

Derek nodded, "Absolutely. Lead me to it."

And with that, Derek and Stiles made their way down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone's interested, I'm taking prompts at [my tumblr](http://gabby227.tumblr.com/).


End file.
